


This damn season

by lendriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, famous actor luhan, inspired by taylor swift song 'this damn season'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lendriel/pseuds/lendriel
Summary: - You know that if you had asked me to stay, I would.- That's why I didn't ask, even though I regret it.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 7





	This damn season

Luhan drove through the small streets of his hometown with ease, few things have changed since his last visit two years ago. His work as an actor consumes more and more his time, making him work during this time of the year and now it wouldn't have been different, but Luhan needed some time with his family and he was tired of all the flashes and reporters asking him things that don't concern them. 

When he gets home he is greeted by his mother and a long scolding session about taking time to visit his family, how she is getting old and everyone missed him.

— I missed you too, Mom — he said laughing at his mother's drama — Where is everyone?

— Ah, your father went to the Kims' house to solve a problem on their TV and your brother is walking the dog, we were thinking you would only get here tomorrow! — she said going to the kitchen — Why did you arrive so early? I'm not complaining, I'm just worried... is everything alright?

— I'm fine, Mom, just tired because I drove all morning to get here — he answered honestly. 

— Better go rest then, we can talk later.

**

Luhan wakes up hours later with his younger brother, Yixing, screaming for him to wake up.

— All right, I woke up! My goodness... 

— I tried to wake you up nicely, but you wouldn't even move, — he sighed dramatically, sitting on the bed — what could I do? 

— I don't know... let me sleep, maybe? — Luhan answered, getting up.

— Dinner is ready, and mommy ordered me to wake you up to eat because she said you didn't have lunch here — he said as she got up and headed toward the door, but stopped and said — I missed you, i'm glad you’re home.

— I also missed your little brother, except the part where you wake me up screaming.

Laughing Yixing starts to close the door, but stopped to add:

— Minseok, the son of the Kims, is here too — and with that he left, leaving one now in panic Luhan behind. 

Minseok is here! And with this realization Luhan ran to the mirror to get ready, even though years had passed he still felt his heart beat faster just thinking about seeing Minseok. As he fixes his hair in the mirror, Luhan thinks about how he is an actor arriving at the peak of his career, going to different events with influential people and even so what makes him nervous is the possibility of meeting Minseok again.

When he arrives at the kitchen, Luhan finds Min helping his mother set the table and paralyzes because he is really here.

— Luhan! Finally woke up, get those glasses and help Min set the table — said his mother while leaving the kitchen.

And with this he starts to get the utensils he needs to set the table, Minseok and Luhan work in silence, neither of them know what to say or how to break the ice that grew between them after so long. Luhan can't blame him for this, the last time they saw each other he was leaving.

— How is Sehun?

— What? — asked Luhan confused.

— Sorry, this silence is suffocating me, we are acting like two strangers — he answered, — so... how is Sehun? He seemed like a nice guy.

Oh, so Minseok knew about this rumor too.

— He must be fine... I hope, we haven't spoken in a few months. — he answered while he put the glasses on the table.

— But… aren't you guys dating?

— No, just stunt for an movie. — he answered unwillingly, he wanted to talk to Minseok but not about Sehun.

— Oh, I didn't know that. Hani and I... — started to talk but soon was interrupted by Luhan

— I'd rather not know, please. — he asked in a whisper, he was happy that Minseok had moved on but that doesn't mean it would hurt less.

— Why don't you want to know that we broke up? — he asked confused.

— You what?!? — he said surprised, turning in his direction. Luhan simply couldn't believe it. — On my last visit you were practically engaged, what happened? 

Minseok stopped looking at him thoughtfully and then just left the kitchen towards the living room, returning minutes later with everyone for dinner.

**

Later, without being able to sleep, Luhan went to walk around the city. His mind couldn't forget the strange way Minseok reacted, did it press him too much? It must have been that. 

He missed it, going out without paparazzi and reporters about the reason to end his not existing relationship, something that doesn't interest anyone. It's not as if Luhan would sit there and tell the truth, anyway.

— What are you doing here?

Scared, Luhan turns and bumps into Minseok.

— I was walking to get some air, I didn't even notice where I was going... 

— Well, since you're here... want a beer? — Minseok gave Luhan space to sit next to him - you still like beer, right?

— Of course! What are you doing drinking alone in the middle of the square? — he asked sitting down - were you expecting someone?

— Not expecting, but I was hoping he'd show up.

— Who?

— You. I remember how much you used to like to see the stars here, and how it had been a long time since you'd come, I thought you wanted to pay a visit. — He said staring at the stars.

— So I'm glad I showed up! — he answered cheerfully — but why were you waiting for me?

— You had asked me a question, I didn't answer. I was wondering if it was worth talking about... if it would make a difference, — he answered thoughtfully.

Luhan said nothing, he just started looking at the sky and admiring the stars. Minseok would speak when he was ready, he always did.

Minseok turned to Luhan, he was nervous, but he would do it anyway. He needed an answer to know if he would close this chapter for good or not

— I broke up with Hani because I realized I didn't love her, I realized this when I saw you with not real boyfriend, - He was completely nervous, — I realized that I still loved you, that I was using someone to cover up the hole you made in me when you left without even asking me to wait for you. I couldn't go on with her knowing that I loved someone else, she doesn't deserve that.

Luhan was feeling speechless at that moment. 

— You don't need to say anything, I don't expect this to be reciprocal... I'm a very realistic person - Minseok laughed without humor — just... just stay here, please, don't leave me alone just for tonight.

Minseok's voice was just a whisper, Luhan didn't know what to do, he was petrified by what had just been revealed. The two were silent drinking and watching the stars for a while until Luhan started:

— You know that if you had asked me to stay, I would.

— That's why I didn't ask, even though I regret it. 

— For several times I caught myself wanting to call you, wanting to ask you to wait for me, that I would come back to you... — began Luhan — I think I should have done that, at least now we would be kissing instead of having to talk about our confused feelings.

— We would be what?! - Min asked surprised

— Kissing each other, Minseok. Has alcohol already affected you that much? In my time you needed more than 3 bottles to begin feeling tips...

Luhan never managed to finish his sentence, because he was interrupted by Minseok kissing him. A kiss that they longed to feel and have again, they enjoyed every minute of that night. Neither of them knew how they would make this long distance relationship work, but one thing was certain that they would not leave each other behind again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked :)


End file.
